Miss Mills Little Friend?
by Evily.Regal.SwanQueen
Summary: When a young Emma Swan whose running away from her problems finds Storybrooke, she stays. Getting into the high school, she meets a certain Miss Mills. She feels such a pull to her. Is it true? SwanQueen story. This is my first Swan queen story that I plan on finishing, so this will be fun!


Before we get into this, if you were reading my last fanfic that I was writing, it has been canceled and I will no longer continue it because I think it sucks and plus I now have this to focus on.

I might add a bit of Wicked Swan, but this is mostly SwanQueen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, I'm just using their characters in a story. Wish I owned them, or just Regina. You know why.

* * *

Chapter 1...

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, groaning as I stand up from my bed. I came to Storybrooke about a month ago and enrolled myself in Storybrooke High School. I'm 17, almost an adult. I've been running from the foster system and I found Storybrooke. It's practically off the map; they'll never find me here.

I've made 1 or 2 friends already, although it is hard. I mean, I'm a foster kid. Who would want to be friends with a person whose own parents didn't even care enough to keep them, let alone put them in the hospital when they were born!

I get dressed in my usual white tank top, red leather jacket, jeans, and boots before heading out to the stairwell. I head downstairs and I'm greeted by Granny and Ruby Lucas. "Mornin' Granny, mornin' Rubes," I say with a smile to the two ladies. Granny is letting me stay here as long as I work night shifts, she and Ruby are extremely nice, Ruby and I are even going to the same high school so it's a win-win situation. I head straight outside after saying hi to the two, the sun is bright today which means it's most likely going to be warm. Today's a good day.

Ruby ran after me, grabbing her backpack along with mine. "Jeez Em! Why are you always rushing right out of here? I mean you even forgot your backpack!" The cheerful brunette rambled as she handed me my backpack.

"Thanks, Rubes. But I don't know why you insist on walking to school with me." I tell her in a joking tone as I grab my backpack and continue walking. After a while, I break the silence, "Hey thanks Ruby, for everything. If you and Granny hadn't taken me in I wouldn't be in school or have a place to call home."

"Hey," Ruby slaps my arm jokingly, "how could we not? You're so nice and polite. I mean, of course, Granny wasn't sure about you at first… but hey! She did the exact same thing to me the last time I got a boyfriend!" Ruby and I chuckled.

"You're comparing me to Peter? Damn Rubes! That's a whole new kind of low!" I joke and Ruby playfully slaps my arm again.

"Shut up you." Ruby replied, we arrive at school and Ruby looks over to me, "Remember, your locker number is 26078. Have a good day Em!" The brunette told me and gave me a hug before walking into the school.

"Thanks, Rubes!" I yell out to her as she walks in. I walk in through the 160's hallway, heading up the stairs to find my locker. I go over to my locker and unlock it with the code I was given 15-07-19. It opened and I smile with success. I take off my backpack, open it, then transfer my books into the locker.

I hear the clicking of heels, turning my head I see a short haired brunette walking through the hallway. I can hear murmuring spread through the hallways as she passes, and all I can think is how hot she is… No Emma. Get a fucking grip! I scold myself.

I'm pretty sure she caught me staring because soon enough she looked at me and winked. What the fuck!? She just fucking winked at me! I blush and turn back to my locker, trying not to think about the pencil skirt she wearing and how it fits her ass so perfectly.

I turn to the person beside me, "Who's that?" I ask the red-headed girl. She looks me up and down then smirks.

"That's Miss Mills." A British accented voice came from the girl. "But I'm Zelena, and let me tell you. Miss Mills may be hot, but don't let looks distract you. She's vicious." Zelena slurred the word and it made me shiver. "And anyway, why bother with her when I'm always available," she purred.

"M-my name is Emma." I stutter before extending my hand. She shakes my hand with a smirk.

"I'm just warning you, Miss Mills is wickedly evil. She has a nickname around here, The Evil Queen." The redhead stated to me, her voice rich with a British accent.

I stand there confused, "The Evil Queen?" I question.

"Yeah, I heard she gives over 100 detentions to students in just a year! You should watch out. Remember, don't let looks deceive you." Zelena warned, her icy blue eyes piercing through my soul.

"Anyways," her voice detached me from my daze. "Let's check out that schedule of yours, shall we?" The redhead said before taking my schedule from my hands. "Mmm, let's see… first period, English and Creative Writing with Miss… oh, gods… Miss Mills."

Like I care that she's teaching me. "What room?"

"Room 161," that reply was hesitant from Zelena and I see her visibly gulp. "Right under us."

"That doesn't bother me. She seems like she can be a nice teacher if you don't misbehave." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Think what you want Swan, but she's staying on my evil teacher's list." Zelena dismissively said to me.

* * *

I grab my things and headed to room 161. I'm surprised by the fact I'm the first student in the classroom. I look over to my left, and surprise surprise! There was Miss Mills, sitting at her desk. She catches my gaze and gets up, starting to walk towards me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Why hello again miss…"

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Yes, of course. Do you realize that you're 10 minutes early for class?" Her voice, it was raspy, deep, and beautiful all at the same time. I look right into her eyes, a beautiful shade of brown surrounds the slightly dilated pupils.

"Yes I do, but I want to be here," I respond with a grin plastered on my face. The young teacher cocks an eyebrow.

"You want to be here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like to get to class early."

I saw Regina think for a moment. Her nose scrunched up a little and that's how I could tell. "How curious…" Were the words to come out of her mouth. "You can sit in the back of the room, Miss Swan." She told me dismissively as her hungry eyes scanned my body.

I nod and before turning around, I take a moment to appreciate the teacher's body. She is nice and in shape, her curves so amazingly defined by what she was wearing. It was all just making my mouth water with delight. This woman really is something.

I went over to my desk and before I knew it the five-minute bell rang and some students started entering the room. Miss Mills turned around and sat at her desk, acting like our conversation didn't just happen.

After some minutes all the students were in the classroom and the bell had finally rung, Miss Mills stood up. "Ok students," Miss Mills started, "Welcome to my creative writing class. I'm Miss Mills and I'll be your teacher for the year. At the start of the year, I like to see what level of writing all of my students are at. So I'll be assigning you a short story to be finished by the end of class. The topic can be any of your likings, but keep it appropriate. It must be at least 500 words long. Hand it in at the end of class and you'll get the corrected and marked essays back tomorrow, understood?" A wave of 'Yes Miss Mills' flew through the room. I couldn't keep my eyes off this teacher as she spoke! The was her plump lips moved with every word, god I wished I could just kiss them!

After a while I was eased into my writing, I wrote about a little girl named Brianna. She was 13 but already has had a tougher life than most. She's a foster kid and was raped by one of her foster parents and a couple foster brothers that she had. She's skinny, down to the bone. Not properly fed. Not properly taken care of. Covered in bruises and scratches. She's me. I'm realizing I'm writing about myself, just in a different name. But hey, no matter what she's been through, we're both still breathing. Both still alive.

* * *

The bell rings and I hand in my finished essay, not exactly wanting to leave the class because of Miss Mills. She's just so beautiful and… nice? I mean, I don't know. She just seems nice.

I take a deep breath as I walk out the door and go to Art Class.

* * *

The bell for lunch finally rings after 4 periods; I walk over to Ruby's locker. "Hey, I'm guessing you're probably gonna hang out with the fuckboys for their money and food," I say casually to my friend.

"Yeah, you're right," she chuckles, "how are you gonna get food, though?" She asks me. Knowing I had forgotten to pack money.

"I'll figure out something probably." I dismissively tell her. She nods and walks off. I sigh and walk around towards my locker when I see Miss Mills pass by.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing in the hallways at lunchtime? Don't you have food to go eat?" The sexy brunette asks.

I secretly clench my thighs together, her voice sending heat waves down to my core. "Umm... I don't have any money and Ruby is probably gonna go get some money from fuckboys."

"Miss Swan, please watch your language!" She scolds me. The teacher is just making it worse for my quickly dampening panties. I try to ignore the fact that I'm so wet from just talking to her as I mutter a quick sorry. "If you'd like Miss Swan, you can join me for lunch in my room." The teacher suggests.

"Really?" I question. She nods. "That would be great!" I'm getting too excited, calm your shit Em! "I mean if that's ok with you." I mentally slap myself for being so perky.

I saw the brunette teacher smirk, "of course. Miss Swan. The door is open, wait for me in the classroom. I will allow you to write a mini-essay on any topic of your choosing. Just keep it… at least somewhat appropriate." The brunette teacher dismisses me.

I nod and walk over the class, I sit down in the back of the class and grab some paper. I title my essay 'Attractions and Desires.' Honestly, though, I don't know if I'll be able to focus with the dampness that's growing in between my legs. I clamp my thighs together as my engorged clit rubs against my jeans and I muffle a moan. I start writing.

'Attraction.

The action or power of evoking interest, pleasure, or liking for someone or something.

"she has romantic ideas about sexual attraction."

Desire.

A strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen.

"a desire to work in the dirt with your bare hands."

Each a similar description, each connected in a way. Someone could have a desire to want someone, but yet they can also have a physical or sexual attraction to someone. There are ways the two are similar, yet there are ways the two are also different.'

I take a breath as I see Miss Mills enter. Do you know what? Fuck it. I think as I cautiously slide my hand into my jeans while she's not looking. I start to rub my clit, and my breathing gets a bit deeper.

'The two connect by them both wanting something. Someone could want to make love to someone, and it would be considered both a desire and an attraction. The desire to have sex with the person and the sexual attraction that pulls them into said desire.'

I rub harder on my clit as I look over to Miss Mills. She's sitting at her desk, the end of her pen getting chewed on by her beautiful pearly white teeth. I stifle a moan as I continue to rub my clit. I feel myself getting red and I get that familiar pull in my stomach, indicating that I will soon orgasm.

"Miss Swan are you alright?" The teacher looks at me with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"I-I-ye-ah I'm f-fine." I stumble over my words frantically as I feel myself getting closer to climax. I soon start thinking about what it'd be like to have Miss Mills fucking me, dominating me. Fucking me senseless as I moan and buck my hips against her fingers. I wonder what it'd feel like to cum around those beautiful fingers. Gods, wouldn't that be something. I realize that I get so caught up in my fantasy I release a moan. I'm quick to cover it up by coughing frantically.

"Miss Swan, are you quite sure?" She asks, and oh boy, her words were just enough to throw me right off the edge. I start shaking lightly and panting quietly as I try to respond that I'm fine. "Well Miss Swan, the bell is going to ring in a couple minutes. I've already corrected your short story, would you like it back?" She asks.

I nod and stand up, walking to her. She gives me the paper and smiles. "Have a nice day Em-ma."

* * *

I start to read through the notes she gave me. "Very interesting but sad. How did you come up with this?" The last note though, it's left me speechless.

Like what you see Miss Swan?

* * *

Should I continue? And should I include Henry in this story somehow?


End file.
